<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bold by mutemelody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423132">bold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemelody/pseuds/mutemelody'>mutemelody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disharmonious inspiration [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Ficlet, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Minor Violence, Pirate Captain Hatake Kakashi, Pirate Uchiha Sasuke, Secret Identity, Sloaners 30 Minute Gift Event 2020 - Pirates and Bad Decisions, Thief Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemelody/pseuds/mutemelody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is why she now curses under her breath as she picks the lock of the captain’s quarters of the merchant’s ship, knowing that this is, by far, the dumbest thing she’s ever done. She should bail the mission, take her chances with pretending to be an innocent and cry fake tears. She should save herself and not risk discovery, because even if the members of <i> Lightning Fox </i> won’t kill the innocents of the vessel they’ve currently boarded without reason, she doubts they’d take kindly to competition trying to steal their loot right from under their noses.</p><p>But she had made a promise, and damn her if she broke it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disharmonious inspiration [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemaru/gifts">Nemaru</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Sloaners' 30 Minute Gift Event, which was done under the theme of Pirates and the prompt "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done." My giftee gave me the character of Sakura, with the prompt word "bold" and the color blue. This is the product of my thirty-minute sprint!</p><p>[Note: If you see this work on any app or website outside of AO3 or any of the accounts listed in my profile, then it is being used without my consent and I heavily implore you to not support that app or website. Thank you.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura is aware that her current venture is not a smart one, by any means.</p><p>Yes, she is a thief and a risk-taker, but she’s also not foolish. She’s known for her intelligence, for her plans, for the fact that no one has been able to outwit her and no passing whisper of her identity has ever reached the ears of any authority of any land.</p><p>She’s known for being clever, quiet, a <em> phantom. </em> Most of the popple she’s stolen from don’t realize they’ve been robbed until far too late and the majority of law enforcement are convinced she’s not even a <em> she.  </em></p><p>So she is incredibly aware that she’s being completely and utterly foolish. In her defense, however, she really does not have many options given her current circumstances.</p><p>How was she supposed to know that her current undertaking - the robbery of a wealthy merchant who she convinced to let her on his ship with the flutter of eyelashes and supplying him with far too many free drinks - would be hijacked by the arrival of the infamous pirate ship <em> Lightning Fox?  </em></p><p>She’s smart so she has always kept her distance from competition like the type <em> Lightning Fox </em>offer in spades. With their mysterious gray-haired ghost of a captain to his two apprentices that are known for their power and speed, she kept her distance.</p><p>Which is why she now curses under her breath as she picks the lock of the captain’s quarters of the merchant’s ship, knowing that this is, by far, the dumbest thing she’s ever done. She should bail the mission, take her chances with pretending to be an innocent and cry fake tears. She should save herself and not risk discovery, because even if the members of <em> Lightning Fox </em>won’t kill the innocents of the vessel they’ve currently boarded without reason, she doubts they’d take kindly to competition trying to steal their loot right from under their noses.</p><p>But she had made a promise, and damn her if she broke it.This merchant had stolen from her friend and she would return the item even if this is the last job she takes. She had been planning on burning this ship to the ground herself when she was done here. Hopefully that’ll be taken care of for her, if she can get out of this alive.</p><p>The lock clicks open quietly. She ignores the obvious safe in the room and peers around the walls, her eyes falling on a picture of the sea hanging on one wall. The merchant had alluded to hiding his most valuable treasure in the beauty of the sea. A less intelligent thief might think of buried treasure or something more fantastical, but Sakura knew better. </p><p>She takes a step towards the painting and rips it off the wall. Another safe lays there, lodged in the woodwork of the ship she hopes doesn’t last until tomorrow’s sunrise. </p><p>“Stop right there.”</p><p>Sakura freezes instantly. She slowly turns her head to see the glint of a blade. A sword, drawn and aimed at her neck and held steady by the man in a dark blue tunic who could only be Uchiha Sasuke.</p><p>Sakura raises her hands. She is not a violent criminal. She has never killed anyone, not even fought another person in serious combat. She is not stupid.</p><p>“Step away-”</p><p>She lashes out while he is midsentence.</p><p>She is not stupid, but she is a planner. She knows how to fight.</p><p>Her suddenly sweeping leg unbalances him, and while he turns to regain his balance without falling to the ground she reaches over to the captain’s table and grabs up a letter opener there. She throws it deftly, taking into account the rocking of the ship and Uchiha’s own deft movements.</p><p>It flies through the air and sinks into his shoulder a moment later. His arm drops the sword immediately. She hit a nerve.</p><p>She moves forwards and swiftly snatches it up, point it back at him. Careful to keep a balanced form, to not waver, and to make eye contact. Her voice is steady and her tone is steady.</p><p>“Call for help and I’ll cut your throat.”</p><p>He looks back at her, his gaze emotionless. “Who are you?”</p><p>She does not reply.</p><p>“That was foolish. Perhaps the biggest mistake you’ve ever made. My partner will come looking for me, and he will not take kindly to threats.”</p><p>“I’m not here to threaten you or steal Gatō’s loot. I’m here for one item. Let me take it and leave in peace and you will never see or hear of me ever again.” She tells him, not letting her eyes miss a single movement of his. He’s infamous, tried and tested on the rough waters of the sea. A slight movement could lead to serious trouble for her - a poisoned needle, a throwing dagger, a distraction -</p><p>
  <em> Wait - </em>
</p><p>“I sincerely doubt we’ll never hear of you again, Sapphire.”</p><p>Damn it. <em> Damn it. </em> Of course Hatake Kakashi, the <em> captain </em> of <em> Lightning Fox </em>would be able to sneak up on her. </p><p>She forces herself to take her eyes off of Uchiha, and instead steps back against the wall to keep them both her in sights. The captain is across the room, leaning in the doorway completely relaxed. If she did not know better, she would think that he had been out for a leisurely stroll rather than disarming the private army Gatō keeps on his ship.</p><p>“Your history is, admittedly, impressive.” Hatake says, which honestly surprises Sakura. She had not thought the man would think her feats impressive, much less acknowledge it. People are prideful, after all. </p><p>“Taichō.” Uchiha growls, not liking his praise of her.</p><p>“Maa, maa, Sasuke. No need to be jealous. Even you have to admit her first feat - that is where your name comes from, is it not? - was a work of art. Stealing the sapphire necklace of the daimyō’s wife right from her neck on the wedding day? Bold to the point of stupidity some might say.”</p><p>“I’m not stupid,” Sakura hisses. “I knew what I was doing. She had no way of knowing it was me.”</p><p>“Your talents, however, are wasted,” Hatake continues as if she never spoke. “What are you even doing here? Gatō should below a thief such as yourself.”</p><p>She shifts slightly. “None of your business.”</p><p>“Maa, c’mon. You can tell me,” He insists, the smile on his face only clear by the crinkling around the corners of his visible eyes.</p><p>She shifts hesitantly, weighing her options, before lowering the sword carefully. “He stole something from a friend of mine. I intend to get it back. I had no idea you had been staking him out.”</p><p>Hatake shakes his head, “We were never aiming for Gatō, Sapphire-chan.”</p><p>She blinks, and Uchiha whips his head to his captain in surprise. <em> “What?”  </em></p><p>He ignores his apprentice, and takes a careful step towards Sakura. “We were looking for you. Your talents <em> are </em>impressive, Sakura-chan. I’ve been watching over you for a while, and wondered if you would like to join us.”</p><p>“Taichō, you can’t be serious-”</p><p>He raises up a hand to silence Uchiha. “What do you say, Sakura-chan? Ever wanted to be a pirate? To fly under the blue flag of the <em> Lightning Fox?” </em></p><p>“You’re a fool.” She says back quickly, her mind turning and weighing all her options.</p><p>He nods. “Maybe,” He agrees, before extending a hand to her as if she’s not armed, as if she hasn’t already threatened and injured a member of his crew. “Want to help up our average, then?”</p><p>Sakura looks at the outstretched hand and makes a decision.</p><p>“My name is Haruno Sakura.”</p>
<hr/><p>Yamanaka Ino wakes up one morning to find her wedding ring on her nightstand, a few sakura blossoms scattered around it, and smiles.</p><p>She loves her best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologize ive never written about pirates before so im sorry if this is bad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>